oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Pay-to-play Fishing training
This page contains methods for training the Fishing skill suggested by the Old School RuneScape Wiki. Equipment Fishing uses two types of items, divided into consumables and equipment. Consumables are used up at the rate of one item for each fish caught and are stackable, while the equipment is non-stackable and reusable. *Net fishing: Small fishing net, not consumable. *Bait fishing: Fishing rod and some fishing bait. *Fly fishing: Fly fishing rod and feathers for bait. *Harpooning: Harpoon (or just bare hands if you have completed Barbarian Training miniquest), not consumable. A Barb-tail harpoon is a wieldable alternative to the harpoon and saves an additional inventory space. *Cage fishing: Lobster pot, not consumable. *Barbarian fishing: Barbarian rod and usable baits: fishing baits, feathers, fish offcuts, roe, or caviar. You can also do Fishing Trawler minigame to get a set of Angler's outfit for an additional 2.5% more fishing experience gained per fish caught. But be warned that you may take many hours before getting the outfit. Normal fishing table Barbarian fishing table Bare-handed fishing table Fastest experience (1-99) Doing this method from levels 1-99 will take you approximately 220-250 hours. Since the introduction of shift-dropping, getting rid of your inventory this way will lead to optimal rates. Levels 1 - 24 To quickly gain levels 1-24, complete the Sea Slug quest. The only requirement for this quest is 30 Firemaking and can be completed fairly quickly. This is a much faster route for early Fishing training than catching fish. Levels 24 - 58 – Trout/salmon For levels 24-58 you will be catching trout and salmon. The best places to catch these are in Barbarian Village, Shilo Village, north of Seers' Village, and just south of Baxtorian Falls. All you need for this method is feathers and a fly fishing rod. These items can be bought in any fishing store, except Catherby, or in the Grand Exchange. Levels 58 - 99 – Barbarian Fishing Barbarian Fishing offers the fastest Fishing experience from level 58 onwards. Although you can start barbarian fishing at level 48, you can only catch leaping trout, which gives the same amount of experience as normal trout, at a slower rate. It's not recommended to begin barbarian fishing before level 58 which allows you to catch leaping salmon. You will have to complete a quick miniquest. Once you complete this, you can catch leaping fish. The levels required for this method are 30 Agility and 30 Strength. At level 70 you'll be able to catch leaping sturgeon, but this also requires 45 Agility and 45 Strength. This method gives both Agility and Strength experience as well as Fishing experience. Using this method will net you approximately 1.2M experience in both Agility and Strength by fishing from level 58 all the way up to 99. Items required for this method are either feathers or fishing bait (choose whatever is cheaper) and a barbarian rod obtained from Otto's Grotto. You will have to complete a quick portion of a mini-quest in order to begin which you can find more info on here. The requirements for leaping trout include 15 Strength and Agility. At level 58 Fishing you will also start catching leaping salmon, assuming you have 30 Strength and Agility. You will catch these at the same speed as normal fly fishing, but you will receive more overall xp/hr as you will also gain a small amount of xp in both Strength and Agility. At levels below 70 you will receive around 35,000 - 40,000 experience per hour, while at levels 70 or above you will receive around 50,000 - 60,000 experience per hour. By level 99 you can reach around 60k xp/hr. You can get even higher rates of fishing xp through 3-tick Barbarian Fishing (up to 110k xp/hr at level 99). This is considered the fastest and most efficient method for training fishing, however it can become rather boring and there is absolutely no profit involved with this method as you will be dropping all your fish. Levels 1 - 20/25 – Shrimp/Anchovies Net fish for shrimp. Good locations include: *East of Catherby, just before White Wolf Mountain. *South of Draynor Village bank. *South of the Al Kharid bank. *South of Lumbridge, near the Fishing tutor. At level 10 you can complete the quest Fishing Contest, which grants 2437 Fishing experience. At level 15, you will begin to catch anchovies too. * Starting experience - 0 * Experience needed - 4,470 * Shrimps needed - 447 (4,470 experience) * Anchovies needed (from 15 to 20) - 52 (2,080 experience) You can also complete Sea Slug with 30 Firemaking which will grant you 7175 experience, enough to get your Fishing up from level 1 to 24. Level 20 - 40/58 – Trout/Salmon You can fly fish trout at either Barbarian Village, Lumbridge, north of Seers' Village, or Shilo Village (Shilo Village quest required). Once you've reached level 30, you'll begin catching salmon and will begin to receive from 25k-36k experience per hour at levels below 70. If you choose to drop your fish rather than bank them, you can gain slightly higher experience rates. At almost all levels past 20, "powerfishing" trout/salmon becomes one of the fastest methods of experience. Another method some players use is fly fishing just south of Baxtorian Falls, and selling the fish to the nearby Rasolo the Wandering Merchant. This method allows a quick way to empty your inventory without having to drop the fish one at a time. Since the introduction of shift-dropping, however, it is now faster and less tedious to get rid of your inventory that way. To gain levels quickly it is strongly recommended to fish trout and salmon (Seers' Village is typically the best spot if you plan on simply dropping the fish) until you reach level 58, at which point you should switch to the barbarian fishing. Read the section for Barbarian Fishing for more info. * Starting experience - 4,470 * Experience needed - 32,754 * Trout needed - 656 (32,800 experience) * Salmon needed (from 30-40) - 341 (23,870 experience) Levels 40 - 70 – Lobster At level 40 it is possible to fish lobsters at Catherby. At level 50, fishing for swordfish becomes a viable option, providing faster exp than lobsters, although it still provides less experience than fly fishing (until you reach a much higher level). At level 63, it is highly recommended that you buy an admiral pie and move to the Fishing Guild. Note: It is strongly recommended that you keep fly fishing until 58 instead due to much faster xp/hr. At levels 50 and below you will only earn about 10,000 - 15,000 experience per hour, which is less than half what you could earn fly fishing at the same level. At about level 60 and above you will gain around 20,000 to 30,000 experience per hour. *Starting experience - 37,270 *Experience needed - 700,357 *Lobsters needed - 7,782 (700,380 experience) *Profit made (40-70): }} *If cooked: }} Levels 62 - 76/99 – Monkfish If you complete the quest Swan Song, you can begin fishing monkfish at Piscatoris, which provides more profit than lobsters or trout/salmon. The experience per hour is around 30,000-35,000 at 70, and 40,000 per hour at higher levels. They can be cooked for better food or sold for more money. It is recommended you continue this method until 99 if you do not want to do Barbarian Fishing, as this method remains faster in xp/hr than sharks even after 99. * Starting experience - 333,804 * Experience needed - 1,002,639 * Monkfish needed - 8,356 (1,002,720 experience) * Profit made (62-76): }} * If cooked: }} Levels 65 - 99 – Karambwans At level 65 Fishing and after completion of Tai Bwo Wannai Trio, you can start catching karambwans. For karambwan fishing you will need a karambwan vessel and raw karambwanji for bait. Raw karambwanji can be caught north-east of the fairy ring . The best spot to catch karambwans is just north of the fairy ring . Therefore having a quick access to a fairy ring (such as the quest point cape, Slayer rings or a fairy ring in your house) is strongly recommended for this method. Players can bank the fish at Castle Wars using a ring of dueling, Edgeville using an amulet of glory or Shilo Village Underground Mine using Karamja gloves 3 or 4. Levels 82 - 99 – Minnow At level 82 Fishing, you can start catching minnow at Kylie Minnow's fishing platform in the Fishing Guild. This requires having full angler outfit from the Fishing Trawler minigame. Minnows can be exchanged for noted raw sharks. Players can expect roughly 40,000 experience per hour at 82 Fishing, and 56,000 experience per hour at 99. Levels 82 - 99 – Anglerfish At level 82 Fishing, you can start catching anglerfish in the Piscarilius House region of Zeah. This requires 100% favour with the Piscarilius House. Players can expect roughly 15,000 experience per hour at 84 Fishing, and 23,000 experience per hour at 99. Quest experience List of quests rewarding Fishing experience: * Fishing Contest - 2,437 Fishing experience * Heroes' Quest - 2,725 Fishing experience * The Fremennik Trials - 2,812 Fishing experience * Tai Bwo Wannai Trio - 5,000 Fishing experience * Rum Deal - 7,000 Fishing experience * Sea Slug - 7,175 Fishing experience * Swan Song - 10,000 Fishing experience * Recipe for Disaster - Rescuing Pirate Pete - 1,000 Fishing experience Total Experience: 38,149 Fishing experience